


Seven p.m. and all I see, is the moon smiling down at me

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: Random danganronpa fics (no ships) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: It’s late, Shuichi has no clue why he came out here…Maybe because it's such a lovely night. The moon is full and many stars are visible in the dark sky.Kaito would have loved this…~~~~~~Shuichi remances on the ones he’s lost.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone
Series: Random danganronpa fics (no ships) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Seven p.m. and all I see, is the moon smiling down at me

**Author's Note:**

> Not a Tumblr request, I was just listening to "I was Human" and thought of this.

It’s late, Shuichi has no clue why he came out here…

Maybe because it's such a lovely night. The moon is full and many stars are visible in the dark sky. 

_ Kaito would have loved this… _

He thought to himself. He pulled his knees closer to his shivering body. It was cold, so cold, he could feel the wetness of the grass seeping through his clothes where it touched it.

His mind wandered through his memories, all real and fake ones. The memories of his friends stabbed him through the heart, remembering their smiling faces, their hopes, and dreams after getting out of the school.

_ Kaede wanted us all to be friends when we got out, but we never got the chance.  _

He could feel the warm tears roll down his face. Using a shaky hand to wipe away some of the tears, but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop them. It was no use now, letting his hand fall back to the ground. He couldn’t feel the cold anymore, really, he couldn’t feel anything.

_ I’m crying… I’m crying because I'm alive… Why, why did it have to be me? _

He thought of his only alive friends. Maki and Himiko, he’s happy that they’re still alive. He knew he had no right to feel like this, it had people still with him, but he couldn’t but feel so pitiful. So many lives have been lost to Danganronpa, even if none of them were real, they were real to him.

_ It hurts, thinking about them, but that's a given. _

_ It's time to say goodbye, time to say goodbye to all the sad memories, all the faces, all the people.  _

He wanted to throw it all ways, every memento of his friends, Kaede's hairpin, Kirumis gloves, Kiyo’s mask, Gontas bug box, and Kaitos jacket, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Each one was a painful memory.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled to himself.

He couldn’t remember he was sitting there until he could hear footsteps behind him but he didn’t bother to turn around.

“Shuichi?” A female voice said. Maki's voice said behind him.

At that he glanced over his shoulder, rubbing his eyes “A-ah, Maki… hey, why are you up?” He asked, unsuccessfully trying to keep his voice from sounding he had been crying.

“I should be asking you that” She replied, walking to his side and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. “It's cold, you should have at least taken a blanket with you,” Maki said, sitting down next to him. “You could catch a cold...”

Shuichi pulled the blanket tighter around him “Heh… sorry.’

They sat like that for a while, in comfortable silence.

Maki cleared her throat as if wanting to say something “Um… What were you thinking about?” She asked.

He looked over at the long-haired girl “Huh, oh uh…” He chuckled a bit to himself “Oh, you know… the usual stuff… about the days in the academe....” he said, looking away.

“Ah… Yes… I know” Maki said. She reached a hand out, placing it on top of one of Shuichi’s “Hey… Urm… I'm always here if you want to talk, you know” She said, giving him a soft smile.

He blinked a few times before smiling, feeling the same sensation of tears falling “Heh.. heh ha… Thank you, Maki…”

With that, he was pulled in to a hug by the girl.

“I’m here for you, so is Himiko, you can always come to us, you don’t have to suffer alone.”

He wrapped his arms around her, a sob escaping his mouth.

_ I’m alive. _

_ I’m a human. _

_ I am real. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Please leave kudo's and a comment <3


End file.
